


Sunny side up

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Juliette Has A Gun "Sunny side up" (Со светлой стороны)Ведьма
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Sunny side up

Они ей совершенно не шли. Не шли и не подходили, как огромная шаль из выцветшего рыжего бархата с длинной бахромой к светлому сарафанчику, открывавшему худые, загорелые коленки. Две здоровенные, лохматые, пыльные псины, неотступно сопровождавшие ее, стоило ей спуститься с крыльца большого, мрачного дома с вечно опущенными шторами. Они всегда кружили рядом, настороженно замирая, стоило ей остановиться, чтобы рассмотреть поближе цветок в чужом палисаднике или взъерошить светлую макушку карапуза, копошащегося в уличной пыли. Разваливались у ног, вроде бы лениво, но с чутко настороженными ушами, когда она устраивалась с мороженым за столиком кафе на маленькой площади, в тени старого каштана.  
Ее считали странной.  
Хотя копна светлых кудрявых волос, по- детски круглые прозрачно -зеленые, почти золотистые глаза, вздернутый нос в конопушках и удивленно приоткрытые пухлые губы не вызывали ничего, кроме умиления и желания служить и защищать.  
Наверное, те же чувства испытывали и ее собаки, потому что стоило кому-нибудь подольше задержать на ней взгляд или попытаться подойти поближе без того, чтобы она с ним заговорила, как оба пса беззвучно поднимались на ноги и одновременно выступали вперед. А с такими сторожами особо не пообщаешься.  
И потом этот запах.  
Острый, сладкий, завораживающий. То ли звериный, то ли каких-то неизвестных экзотических цветов. Непонятно было, от нее он исходит, от шали или, как считали некоторые, от собак, бывших, скорее всего, заколдованными принцами.  
А что, вполне возможно. Бабушка, с которой она жила в том загадочном доме, определенно была колдуньей.  
Иначе зачем бы к ней стали наведываться все богатые девицы и дамы округи, да и немало господ. А раз в месяц приезжал фургончик, из которого в дом вносили множество пакетов, корзинок, банок и склянок с неизвестными травами, жидкостями и веществами. Собаки волновались, то и дело появляясь и исчезая в распахнутых дверях, путались под ногами у носильщиков. А она стояла на верхней ступеньке крыльца и улыбалась – тоненькая и светлая, как одуванчик. И только тяжелая шаль на худеньких плечах удерживала ее от того, чтобы взлететь навстречу солнечным лучам и ветерку с лугов. Туда, за высокие кусты жасмина, над зарослями дикого ириса у речки и дальше , в то неизвестное, откуда прибывают все эти чудные снадобья со сладким запахом ванили, сандала, амбры и тайны.


End file.
